If Only
by azalea9095
Summary: if i were the rain, could i connect with someone heart as the rain can unite the eternally separated the earth and sky – Bleach a YunJae fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Title : If Only**

 **pairing : YunJae**

 **Genre : romance, drama**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : ff ini milik ShimXam, dengan pairing asli Homin, di remake oleh saya dengan judul dan jalan cerita yang sama. Dengan pengubahan seperlunya. Nama Jaejoong dan Yunho dan artis hallyu lainnya yang disebutkan hanya pinjaman dan tidak mempresentasikan artis sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Tidak berniat mencemarkan nama baik mereka, keluarganya, teman dan manajemen mereka. Tidak ada uang yang dihasilkan dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini. Tidak berniat melanggar hak cipta. Murni fiksi belaka**

 **Rain**

Baru saja tiga puluh menit yang lalu aku pergi dari apartemenku. Niatnya sih ingin bersepeda sebentar di gunung dekat rumah. Tapi sepertinya alam berkata lain. Butiran besar air hujan tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi tubuhku yang tengah mengayuh sepedaku sekuat tenaga menuju tempat berteduh terdekat yang terlihat. Akhirnya smoking area di ujung jalan sana menjadi tempat pemberhentianku selanjutnya. Terpaksa. Yah, mau bagaimana?

Gawat juga kalau aku tetap keras kepala bergi ke sana dan berakhir dalam timbunan tanah longsor.

Setelah memarkir sepedaku asal, aku langsung lari terbirit-birit masuk. Mengusap lenganku yang dingin tertimpa butiran air hujan. Mengibas kausku seakan dapat membuatnya kering dalam sekejap. Aku menghela napas kecewa. Kenapa hujannya deras sekali?

Tak lama kemudian sepertinya seorang yang bernasib sama denganku tengah memarkirkan sepedanya pun kemudian buru-buru memasuki ruangan ini. Mengumpat kecil sambil menyibak rambut sebahunya yang basah kuyup, melekat di wajah dan lehernya. Tanpa sadar aku melirik pada lelaki itu yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh dariku. Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia masih cukup muda. Sangat malah. Kaus abu berbahan katun sederhana dengan celana jeans yang sedikit robek pada bagian lutut ala anak kuliahan. Sepertinya anggota pecinta alam atau sejenisnya. Jelas sekali ekspresi kesal diwajahnya. Begitu duduk dia langsung mendengus lalu menyelipkan sebatang rokok dibibirnya. Tidak lama sampai dia kembali mengumpat mendapati pemantiknya kehabisan gas.

"nih." tawarku sambil menyodorkan pemantikku kearahnya.

Dia hanya menatapku singkat sebelum tersenyum kaku, menerima tawaranku. Tak lama kemudian asap putih sudah mengepul-ngepul diatas kepalanya. Kepalanya yang menengadah membuat tetesan air dari rambut _blonde_ sebahunya semakin membasahi bahu. Ia menghela napas lelah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kearahnya. Melihat reaksiku dia balas tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk sopan.

"kuliah dimana?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Dia menoleh padaku sebelum menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya buru-buru.

"Kyung Hee." jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tua.

"jurusan apa?"

"Bioteknologi. Seni musik." aku bersiul pelan mendengar jawabannya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"dua? Banyak amat?"

"hm.. ibuku suruh ambil musik."

"Bioteknologinya ayah yang nyuruh?" basa-basi sekali aku ini..

"nggak. Menurutku aku berbakat disitu."

"oh.."

Kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, aku mulai mengikutinya mengisap batang rokok yang masih tersisa di kantungku. Sayangnya sudah basah semua terguyur air hujan. Sial. Mau apa sekarang?

Beli makanan tidak bisa.

"silahkan, om." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bungkus rokok padaku. Lengkap dengan seulas senyum ala pebisnis muda di wajahnya.

Aku balas tersenyum sebelum mengambil sebatang rokok darinya.

"panggil Yunho aja. Jung Yunho. Aku masih 21 tahun, kok." kataku sambil menyulut batang rokok dimulutku. Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat mulutnya membulat dengan ekspresi kaget, mata besarnya seperti hendak keluar. Aku hanya tertawa renyah saja.

"dimaafin." ucapku tiba-tiba. Dia tersenyum canggung.

"kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"ya?"

"Jung Yunho. 21 tahun. Mahasiswa. Yah, kerja sambilan jugalah. Itung-itung buat penghasilan tambahan."

Dia memerhatikanku sebentar sebelum mulai membuka mulut.

"Kim Jaejoong. 18 tahun. Kerja sambilan juga."

"Oh ya? Kerja apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Rahasia."

Aku terkekeh-kekeh tidak penting. Kembali membiarkan suara tetesan air hujan menutupi keheningan diantara kami. Asap putih yang mengepul dari mulut kami pun hanya mengapung malas tanpa suara. Ah, aku tidak suka kalau terlalu sepi. Gemerlap dunia malam dan dentuman musik pesta yang sudah terlalu familiar di telingaku membuatku tidak bisa memberi toleransi pada sunyi.

"Jaejoong.." baru saja aku hendak membuka pembicaraan sebelum suaraku tercekat diujung tenggorokan.

Entah mengapa melihatnya yang tengah berusaha membuat lingkaran-lingkaran asap putih dari mulutnya yang imut itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Apalagi melihat alisnya yang mengerut tidak suka melihat hasil kerjanya. Atau berdecak kecil melihat asap yang dibentuknya hanya berupa gumpalan tak berbentuk jauh dari harapannya. Menyadari aku perhatikan, dia langsung menghentikan usahanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Aku tertawa renyah.

"kalau masih 18 tahun berarti masih tinggal sama orang tua ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat sambil kembali menghisap batang rokoknya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyelamatkan keadaan.

"kamu tinggal didaerah mana?"

Bocah lelaki itu kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku. Dia bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya. Melihat keadaan ini aku berujar cepat.

"oh? udah reda, nih!" ujarku sumringah. "mau sepedaan juga, kan?"

Dia mengangguk singkat.

"mau bareng?" tawarku yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyuman.

Entah kenapa rasanya senyumku melebar. Kubentuk sebuah lingkaran asap dari rokokku di depannya sebelum dipadamkan. Mata bulatnya membesar. Aku nyengir lebar.

"nggak usah tanya kok bisa. Nanti kuajarkan diatas." balasku sembari bersiap diatas sepedaku. Dia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja sambil mulai mengayuh sepedanya mengikutiku. Aku tidak ingat bicara apa saja sepanjang perjalanan. Yang kuingat hanya dia yang selalu tertawa renyah mendengar ceritaku atau membatu tanpa suara oleh lelucon kunoku yang sama sekali tidak lucu baginya. Tau-tau saja kami sudah harus berpisah jalan menuju pulang. Cepat sekali. Tidak terasa. Seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ingin mengulang kembali rasanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : If Only**

 **pairing : YunJae**

 **Genre : romance, drama**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **Rated : M**

Disclaimer : ff ini milik ShimXam, dengan pairing asli Homin, di remake oleh saya dengan judul dan jalan cerita yang sama. Dengan pengubahan seperlunya. Nama Jaejoong dan Yunho dan artis hallyu lainnya yang disebutkan hanya pinjaman dan tidak mempresentasikan artis sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Tidak berniat mencemarkan nama baik mereka, keluarganya, teman dan manajemen mereka. Tidak ada uang yang dihasilkan dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini. Tidak berniat melanggar hak cipta. Murni fiksi belaka

 _if i were the rain, could i connect with someone heart_

 _as the rain can unite_

 _the eternally separated the earth and sky – Bleach_

 **A Stranger**

"tadi hujan, ya? Nggak pa-pa sepedaannya?"

"nggak kok, bu." ujarku sebelum mencium pipi ibu singkat. Kebiasaan. Hal sederhana yang membuatku selalu dicemooh sama teman-teman.

"kamu itu kok senangnya sepedaan di gunung saja. Sekali-kali belajar make-up atau apa kek."

Aku mendengus tidak suka.

"nanti." jawabku singkat.

"katanya mau mandiri? Belajar _make-up_ penting loh untuk menunjang kariermu, jadi tidak perlu menyewa _make-up_ artist."

"temenku ada yang bisa bantu _make-up_ in kok bu." kilahku sambil mengunyah potongan kue dari dalam lemari es.

Ibu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Aku nyengir lebar. "tenang aja, bu. Lama-lama aku bisa sendiri kok! 'kan belajar sedikit dari teman-teman ditempat kerja."

"ah, kamu ini.."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil saat ibu menepuk punggungku gemas.

"oh iya, Jaejoongie. Tadi ada temanmu datang ke rumah. Titip surat buat kamu katanya."

Aku mengernyit heran. Teman?

"siapa, bu?"

"nggak tahu, ibu juga nggak hapal. Laki-laki. Tinggi. Agak lebih tinggi dari kamu." aku tambah mengerutkan dahi.

"lihat sajalah suratnya. Tuh, ada di atas meja makan. Yunho kalau nggak salah."

Jung Yunho?

Seperti gerakan refleks aku langsung melangkah besar-besar menuju meja makan. Sudah tiga minggu sejak aku bertemu dengan orang itu tanpa sengaja. Hari-hari setelahnya tidak pernah lagi menemui orang itu. Bukan artinya aku berharap juga. Hanya penasaran. Tidak tahu juga kenapa aku harus seburu-buru ini menyambar surat dari atas meja kemudian merobek amplopnya tidak sabar.

Begitu aku lihat isinya antusiasku langsung padam. Ternyata dari Jeon Yoono, teman SMA-ku.

Jeon Yoono.

Sampai lupa aku punya teman namanya Yoono..

Begitu kubaca reaksiku hanya menghela napas pelan. Undangan reuni ternyata. Mendadak sekali. Dari dulu selalu begitu. Untung cuma acara kumpul-kumpul ditempat karaoke diubah sedikit acaranya? Party di club misalnya. Toh sudah kuliah. Sekali-kali mencoba yang berbeda tidak apa-apa kan? Semoga saja mereka banyak mengajak teman perempuan. Malas sekali kalau ternyata hanya ada'terong' semua.

"jaejoongie! Tolong belikan susu seohyun di toserba sana, ya! Uangnya ambil saja di dompet ibu!" seru ibuku tertutupi oleh tangis keponakan perempuanku. Aku mengiyakan sebelum melipat surat ini dan mengantunginya sembarangan ke dalam celana pendekku. Menyelipkan kakiku ke dalam sandal hitam milik ayah kemudian berjalan santai menuju toserba dekat rumah. Pemberhentianku ketika sedang ingin sendirian malam-malam. Sampai akrab sama petugas kasir di sana. Orang amerika yang tertipu tawaran beasiswa dan akhirnya terdampar di Seoul tanpa sanak saudara. Yah, walaupun aku hanya bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit omongannya, setidaknya lumayan juga untuk latihan berbicara. Karena ketidakmampuannya akan bahasa inilah yang membuatnya sulit mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap menghasilkan uang untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Malang sekali nasib orang itu.

Begitu aku memasuki tempat ini dia langsung menyapaku seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum membalas. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung berjalan menuju jajaran produk susu lalu menopangkan tangan pada lututku. Memerhatikan kaleng-kaleng susu bayi yang biasa dibeli ibuku sembari menimbang-nimbang harga. Sialnya aku benar-benar lupa susu yang diminum keponakanku dan tidak membawa ponsel bersamaku. Mana uangnya kurang atau harga susunya naik. Mau pinjam teman kasirku tidak enak. Apa pulang lagi saja? Atau beli saja sembarangan hahaha

Selagi aku berpikir keras sebuah sepatu mungil terayun menendang kepalaku dari atas. Lumayan kuat untuk membuatku meringis mengusap ubun-ubunku.

"ah! Maaf! Maaf!"

"nggak pa-pa." jawabku ala kadarnya kemudian mematung terkejut melihat sosok di depanku.

"Jaejoong?"

Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kebetulan sebelumnya.

"hei." sapaku dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Berlawanan sekali dengan senyum sumringah dan mata berbinarnya.

"kamu tinggal dekat sini?" tanyanya ramah.

"hm.. iya." jawabku singkat. Mataku bergulir pada gadis kecil yang duduk nyaman di pundaknya. Kedua kakinya menjulur disisi kanan-kiri pundak Yunho. Aku tersenyum kepadanya yang menatapku heran.

"anakmu? Wah lucu sekali. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum menatapku.

"bukan. Anak sepupu. Ayo jihyun sayang beri salam pada paman Jae." Aku mendelik dibilang paman. Aku belum setua itu.

"Jihyun _imnida_ 5 tahun. Salam kenal paman Jae."

"panggil _oppa_ saja." balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku kembali memillah-milah susu yang hendak kubeli.

"beli susu buat anakmu jae?"

Aku berhenti untuk berbalik menatapnya. Memberikannya tatapan bertanya. Yang benar saja. Apa dia serius? Aku sudah punya anak? Mana mungkin.

"tidak. Buat anak noonaku kok!"

"oohh." Yunho ber-oh ria.

"tidak mungkin kan pria tampan seperti ku ingin cepat-cepat punya anak dan berkeluarga. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidup." Jawabku cuek.

"kau sendiri? Kupikir tadi anakmu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke jihye dipundaknya dengan memuncungkan mulutku.

Entah kenapa kuperhatikan Yunho langsung memerhatikan bibirku..

윤재

Entah kenapa perhatian Yunho langsung terfokus pada mulut Jaejoong yang kecil itu. Seakan tidak percaya seorang pria memiliki bibir imut dan merah seperti itu. Menurut Yunho bila jaejoong berciuman dengan pacarnya kelak pasti sangat tidak mengasyikkan. Pasti langsung tertelan bibir pasangannya.

"hei, kenapa melamun?" senggol Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terpaku menatapnya sambil berjalan kearah kasir meninggalkan Yunho sendirian pada pikirannya.

" _thanks_ , Jae."

" _sure_." Jawab Jaejoong penuh percaya diri begitu menerima uang kembalian dari teman kasirnya, Edward.

Dari sudut mata Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang bersiul kecil melihatnya berbicara bahasa asing dengan si pria kasir. Yunho menyerahkan coklat ditangan adik sepupunya pada si pria kasir dan membuntuti Jaejoong keluar.

"ajari aku bahasa inggris dong!" pinta Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho yang tengah menggenggam kedua kaki anak sepupunya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Yunho ini sangat suka tersenyum, sangat ramah. Pantas cepat sekali akrab, pikir Jaejoong.

"hm.. maaf, itu... aku hanya bisa sedikit dan baru juga mau belajar hehe.. " jawab Jaejoong tidak jelas.

"oh begitu yah? kulihat tadi kamu lumayan lancar ngobrol dengan kasir bule itu.."

"aku juga baru belajar kok. satu dua kata lumayan buat latihan."

"Kalo besok temenin aku nyari buku belajar bahasa inggris bisa?"

"ha..?" Jaejoong melongo dibuat pria ini. baru kenal juga..

"bagaimana?"

"baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"besok?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"oppa coklatku!" rengek Jihyun karena Yunho tidak jadi membelikannya coklat.

"iya nanti oppa belikan. Jadi bagaimana jae?" Yunho meminta jawaban kilat dari Jaejoong karena Jihyun sudah merengek dipundaknya.

"Ok. Jam?"

"satu siang?"

"baik. Dimana?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan kecepatan menjawabnya sendiri. Mungkin karena melihat keadaan Yunho dan Jihyun yang merengek minta dibelikan coklat.

"aku tau restoran enak buat makan siang." Jawab Yunho tak kalah cepat. " _my treat_."

" _sounds great_."

Senyum Yunho mengembang. Begitu juga milik Jaejoong. Setelah bertukar nomor, Jaejoongpun berpamitan pada Yunho dan Jihyun. gadis itu sungguh imut, pikir Jaejoong...

윤재

Tidak rugi juga mengiyakan permintaanya kan? Lumayan dapat teman baru dan bisa menambah pergaulan. Ditraktir pula. Berhubung besok aku akan pergi dengan orang lain kira-kira apa yang akan kubutuhkan?

Semoga dia bukan tipe orang yang senang pakai baju-baju formal. Lucu juga kalau kami jalan bersebelahan dengan aku yang memakai kaus dan jaket sekenanya sedangkan dia berkemeja rapi. Masa bodoh. Tumben aku seperhatian ini masalah penampilan. Kalau sudah ganteng pake apapun oke aja bukan? Lagipula isi lemariku kebanyakan baju model terbaru stok dari toko _noonaku_ untuk mendukung adiknya yang tampan ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku lupa bertanya tempat bertemunya dimana. Semoga tidak terlalu jauh supaya tidak berangkat terlalu awal. Lebih baik datang 15 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan daripada terlambat kan?

Pikiranku terlalu penuh dengan rencana untuk bertemu dengan Yunho sampai tanpa sengaja surat undangan Yoono tersentuh oleh tanganku. Baru ingat ada acara besok malam dengan temanku yang lain. Duh!

Ah, bagaimana nanti saja..

 _p.s_

 _finally, saya tau ini pendek_


End file.
